


Pride

by DorianWilde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Crossover, Epic meeting, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Humour, Liberty Diner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorianWilde/pseuds/DorianWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debbie Novotny meets Molly Weasley. Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

**If you want to keep an eye on future stories or prompt me, check out my tumblr:** [ _wilderambles_ ](http://wilderambles.tumblr.com/) **If you follow me there instead, I might actually stop rambling about unrelated stuff in my AN:s. Might.**

**-'-'-**

"Hi, excuse me." A woman with red hair striped with grey smiled politely at Debbie. "Do I order here or at the table?" To Debbie's delight she spoke with a pronounced English accent.

"You can do whatever you want, sweetheart. If you know what you want I can take your order right here." She held up her pen and paper.

"I'll have a cup of tea, a dash of milk in it. I'm waiting for my grandson and son-in-law," she explained, sitting down by the counter. "Is it all right if I sit here while I wait? Seems silly to occupy an entire table-"

"No problem. Cup of tea coming right up." Debbie corrected her wig, then gave Michael just walking through the door a huge grin. "Hey baby, you hungry? Let me get you some food. How about-"

"Ma, I'm not hungry."

"Just some dessert then. I'll make you a fudge sunday." She pinched his cheek, ignoring his eye-roll. "Ben coming?"

"No, he's working late."

"This is my son, Michael," Debbie told the woman as Michael sat down next to her at the counter. She knew introducing her son to her was a bit random, but she did want to hear her speak again. English accents were just wonderful.

"Oh, hello Michael," the woman said.

"Hi," Michael said, looking a bit uncomfortable, glaring at his mother. Debbie ignored him, smiling cheerfully, handing Molly her steaming cup.

"Coffee," Brian demanded, leaning against the counter. "Hi Mikey," he said, giving Michael a kiss on the cheek. Molly sipped her tea, seemingly content with the world. Debbie wondered how she'd ended up at the  _Liberty diner_. She didn't look like a dike, then again, she could be mistaken. Wouldn't be the first time.

"Sunshine!" she called. "Can you clear that table over there?"

"Sure thing Deb." Justin smiled brightly at her, giving Brian a kiss before walking over to where she'd pointed, laughing as Brian smacked his ass. "Kinky old men." Handing Brian his coffee, she noticed Molly fiddling with a cell phone, having put on a pair of glasses, her face the picture of concentration.

"You want some help with that?" Debbie asked.

"I'm completely at a loss when it comes to this thing, though my children demand I have one." She shook her head, making a face.

"Children, how many'd you got?" She gestured for Brian to help the old lady. Brian merely raised his eyebrows, continuing drinking his coffee, ignoring her.

"Seven."

"Holy shit. And you still got your figure?"

Molly laughed. "Six boys and one girl. And then there's Harry, that's my daughter's husband, he's been my youngest son Ronald's best friend since they were eleven so he might as well have been mine too."

"That's a lot of kids," Michael said, sounding a bit awed.

"Well, if you like fucking-"

"Brian!" Michael exclaimed, but Molly only laughed.

"It's not anything I haven't heard before, though if I was  _your_  mother, Brian was it? I'd have washed your mouth with soap for that comment. I actually have done that I few times with my own children," she confided Debbie. "Besides, my children have given me twelve wonderful grandchildren so far." She looked very pleased about this.

"Whoa, you've got  _twelve_  grandchildren?" Emmett asked, sitting down beside her. "Then again, back home in Hazlehurst, most people had twelve _children_ , but still." He grinned, the adorable gap between his front teeth showing. "Hi Deb, can I have some pancakes with _a lot_  of syrup?"

"Course you can honey."

"So, you're not from around here?" Emmett asked Molly, Debbie eavesdropping, pretending to wipe off the coffeemaker. Thankfully things were rather slow at the diner.

"What gave me away?" Molly chuckled.

"Well, your fabulous accent for one." Emmett shot her another smile. "You sound like the queen," he joked.

"We're here on vacation, me, my husband and our daughter's family."

"In Pittsburgh?" Michael asked, sounding sceptical.

"Well, we're travelling around a bit. Al, that's my grandson, insisted we'd go to Pittsburgh."

"Demanding little brat," Brian drawled. Debbie smacked him on the head.

"Manners!" Molly gave her an appreciative look. Something told Debbie she approved of smacking Brian on the head.

_It's never to late to learn an old dog new tricks._

"So what do you do back home?" Michael asked politely. Bless him.

"I was a housewife, and now I'm officially retired, just like Arthur. Harry is head auror," she added, like she couldn't help herself.

"Head what?" Emmett asked, looking confused.

"Of course Emmett only heard head," Brian muttered, making Michael snort into his sunday.

"It's a, um, a branch of the  _Secret Service,"_  Molly explained. "And Ginny is a sports correspondent." She looked very proud. "We  _are_  going to New York in a few days, though, so don't you worry about our vacation. Could you help me with this?" she asked Emmett, holding up the phone she'd been fiddling with earlier. "I'm supposed to call Harry, but…" she shook her head, sighing. "Arthur usually handles this thing for me, but he, Ginny, James and Lily went to this muggle shopping centre. Arthur's my husband," she clarified. "Are you only having pancakes, dearie? Vegetables are very important, you know."

"That's what I keep telling them!" Debbie interjected, ignoring some customers shouting for their food. "Waiting will only make you appreciate it more!" she called out. Emmett handed Molly's phone back.

"Just hold it against your ear. Other side up, there we go."

"Hello?" Molly's face lit up. She spoke a bit to loud, like a lot of older people do when using a cell phone, Debbie included though she'd never admit it. "How did it go? They were closed? Is he very disappointed? We'll try again tomorrow then. I'm at the  _Liberty Diner_ on  _Liberty avenue_." She snorted. "No I'm not exchanging mr Weasley for a woman. Okay, see you soon. Bye."

"Press the red phone."

"Oh, right. Thank you, dearie."

"So are they coming here?" Emmett asked, always curious.

"Oh yes, they weren't far from here." Molly put the phone back in her purse. She glanced at his half-eaten pancakes, raising her eyebrows. Emmett immediately continued eating. Debbie chuckled to herself. She had no doubt this woman could make even Brian eat his veggies.

"Since everyone else is wondering," Brian drawled. "What are you doing on _Liberty Avenue_?" Debbie chose not to chastise him for being rude, as she really was curious.

"Well, Al is gay, and I thought he'd appreciate it," Molly explained simply. Debbie beamed at her. Every time someone accepted their gay child, or in this case grandchild, it gave her this warm fuzzy feeling inside. "He's been out since he was thirteen, you know. He marched into the kitchen one day, announcing 'grandma, I know you don't really care either way, but I don't like girls very much. I like boys. They're way cuter, and less weird. Now you know.' Then he marched over to the counter, snatched a cookie and marched back into the living room." She snorted at the memory. Debbie couldn't help but laugh herself. "Al's always known exactly who he is," she smiled proudly. "He climbed up on a chair at christmas a few months later and announced it to the entire family. 'To just get the bloody thing over with' he said." Emmett snickered.

"How old is he now?" Justin asked, having draped himself over Brian's back, not even pretending to be working. Pretty much like Debbie herself.

"Don't get any ideas," Emmett teased, poking his side. Justin stuck his tongue out.

"He's eighteen. But need I remind you he's got eleven cousins and six uncles?" Molly said wickedly. "He is very mature for his age though. He had Harry start this okay-to-be-gay-campaign at the office. I don't think anyone realized how taboo it was for officers, especially men, to be gay before Al pointed it out, and that many actually treats homosexuals differently even though everyone should be equal in the eyes of the law." Molly frowned, like she'd never heard such nonsense. "He also started a gay-straight-alliance at Hogwarts, his school that is, and took the cutest guy, that would be Scorpious Malfoy, to prom." She puffed up her chest, straightening her shoulders. "He was head boy too, if you can believe it. Not his brother though, James really lived up to his namesake. So much like my dear Fred," she trailed off. Debbie noticed some old sadness there and wondered who Fred was, or more likely had been.

"Wow," Emmett said.

"He's a real fighter. Just like his parents back in the day."

"Grandma!" A gorgeous young man dressed in simple black jeans and a black leather jacket bounced up to her, green eyes sparkling, messy black hair in all directions. It was almost comical the way Justin, Emmett, Brian and Michael simultaneously checked him out. Al, because Debbie assumed it was him, gave Molly a peck on the cheek. "I'm bloody starving. Dad insisted we'd walk _everywhere_  today, which means everything took  _ages_." The man that was undoubtedly his father rolled his eyes.

"Hi Molly, have you been waiting a long time?" he asked, also kissing her on the cheek. He had a PFLAG pin on his lapel, Debbie was pleased to note.

"Oh no, I've just finished my cup, don't you worry." She held up the now empty teacup. "And I've had such lovely company." She smiled at her companions. "This is Michael, Brian, Emmett, Justin and Debbie." Harry nodded politely, Al gave them a small wave.

"I have to ask," Michael put the spoon down, having finished the entire sunday, Debbie noted smugly. "Why on earth did you want to go to Pittsburgh?" he said, turning towards Al.

"Um," Al looked a bit taken aback. "Well, oh it's really stupid," he said, embarrassed.

"Most things are," Debbie cackled. Al beamed at her.

"True that. Um, I've been reading these comic books, and the creators are from Pittsburgh. And I really wanted to get them signed." He made a face. "I figured since we were going to the US-" He started blushing. It was adorable. "But, um, the store was closed, so-"

"Wait, are you talking about  _Rage_?" Justin asked, grinning.

"Yeah! You know it?" Al said eagerly.

"Know it? I'm Justin Taylor, this is Michael Novotny."

"No way!" Al's face lit up like a christmas tree. "Really?"

"Really," Michael grinned. "And this is Rage," he said, gesturing towards Brian who made a half-interested wave with his fingers.

"That is so cool!" Al exclaimed. "I was so bummed out when I saw your store was closed. Would you guys sign my first copy?"

"Of course!" Michael grinned. Brian rolled his eyes. Debbie smacked him on the head again for good measure. Maybe one of these days she'd manage to smack some sense into him.

Rummaging through the bag slung over his shoulder, Al pulled up a battered issue of Rage, though the covers had been carefully laminated to save them from more damage.

"It's well read," Al said sheepishly. "I practically know it by heart. It's so awesome you guys made a gay superhero. I found this issue at this comic book-store in London, just browsing. It was just before I came out in school, I was like fifteen or something, so I kinda felt like I had this secret identity too." He was practically bouncing with excitement as Justin and Michael signed it. "Wicked," he breathed when he got it back, carefully putting it back into his bag.

"If you like, I can show you around here on  _Liberty avenue_ ," Justin offered, making Brian roll his eyes again. Debbie couldn't blame him though, the kid was a real cutie.

"Drinking age here is 21," Harry said, barely containing a smirk.

"I guess a fake ID is out of the question?" Al tried a winning smile.

" _Yes_ ," Molly and Harry said in unison.

"I can show you around by day. It's always fun to meet a fan." Justin smiled.

"I'd like that."

"Weren't you just starving to death?" Harry snarked. He seemed very amused by the whole situation.

"Oh shove it old man," Al grinned. "I want a hamburger with chips," he announced, then went to use the restroom.

"We should get a table. A pleasure," Harry said politely, walking off.

"You know, that really warms my heart," Debbie said when the three of them had sat down, Harry and Molly browsing through the menu while Al talked, presumably telling his grandmother about his day. He looked excited, making descriptive gestures as he spoke.

"I'd rather he warmed my sheets," Brian leered. "Ouch! Would you stop hitting me, you deranged woman."

"Shush."

"I know what you mean. I wish my dad had been that acceptant," Justin sighed, half heartedly wiping the counter.

"I wish I'd stood on a chair announcing it to my family," Emmett said wistfully.

"Like there was ever a need for you to announce anything." Brian ducked, glaring at Debbie.

"In a way, he's a hero too," Michael said thoughtfully. "I mean, to come out when you're  _thirteen, that's_ brave. And to make his dad start that campaign-"

"-taking the cutest guy to prom," Justin cut in innocently. He looked over at the trio. "Maybe we should include him in the next issue?"

"The un-masked hero?" Michael suggested. Debbie kissed him on the cheek, Molly not being the only one bursting with pride.


End file.
